1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for printing a plurality of images on a sheet using a print head.
2. Description of the Related Art
A continuous sheet in a roll shape is used for printing a great amount of sheets in a printing shop, for example. When producing the continuous sheet in a roll shape, to increase a yield ratio of production, end portions of a plurality of continuous sheets having a shorter length than a necessary length are connected with each other with fixing material (hereinafter, referred to as a “tape”) to give a roll a necessary length. The continuous sheet in a roll shape includes at random positions one or more splices (joint portions) connected with the tape.
An apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-239715 detects a position of the splice by detecting the tape using an optical sensor, sets a region including the splice as a non-printing region, and performs control not to carry out printing therein.
A printing apparatus performing a great amount of printing needs maintenance on a periodic basis. Thus, in addition to a normal print mode, a maintenance mode is preferably provided. The maintenance mode prints a test image including a specific pattern different from a normal image on a sheet, and checks a print state by reading the pattern with a scanner and analyzing it.
The splice is a region (referred to as an “inappropriate region” in this specification) that is inappropriate for printing the image. When the test image is printed on the sheet, if the test image is formed on the splice, a defect pattern is read, which prevents correctly carrying out an apparatus check. The apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-239715 does not give any consideration to printing and checking of the test image.